


Under the Desk

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: it’s time for a lunch break, but Felicity’s got her sights set on something other than food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [because my brain decided to be perverted and i just went with it](https://twitter.com/gothlicitys/status/827997940673175552) // i was going to do in a restaurant, but…. this felt more fun

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Felicity feigned innocence.

Oliver watched her slide onto the floor and in between his legs. “That doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Oh shush,” she batted at his knee gently.

It wasn’t like he was complaining, but he wasn’t expecting this when Felicity told him she was coming by for lunch.

“You don’t have any meetings for the next hour, soooo,” she dragged her hands up his legs and squeezed his thighs.

“Christ,” he mumbled lowly.

Felicity bit her lip and waggled her eyebrows at him. How was it that she was so damn cute and sexy at the same time? He also couldn’t deny the fact that he had thought about this scenario before. Her kneeling just like this under his desk. Hidden from sight. Her mouth doing things that drove him mad.

“So?” she gripped his cock through his suit.

“Don’t stop.”

She giggled, it was more devious than sweet. Her hand moved against him, stroking and getting him hard. She didn’t tease for long, thank god. Instead, she undid his belt and tugged down his zipper. He let out a sigh of relief as some of the pressure was taken off of his length. His eyes stayed on hers. She smirked as she pulled his cock from his boxers. Her tongue flicked out across his tip. The wetness and warmth made him shudder.

“No teasing,” he whined.

She scoffed, “No teasing, eh?” she let go of his dick, “So I should just dive right in?”

“Felicity,” he regretted telling her what to do.

She was always the more dominant in the bedroom anyway.

“What about this?” she leaned in, dragging the very tip of her tongue up his length.

It made him shiver again. “Fuck.”

Without any warning she gripped him again, stroking him and rubbing her thumb across his tip. She rubbed his head the way she knew he liked. He gripped the edge of the desk and let his mouth fall open just slightly. Then she finally took him into her mouth. Just the tip at first. Her lips wrapped him him, her tongue lay flat again him for just a moment before she teased his slit, tasting his precum.

He moaned out her name quietly. She slowly inched her way down his cock, taking more and more of him into her mouth.

“Fuck,” he dragged out the word.

She slurped and sucked his dick. He was already having trouble not losing it, but he was determined to make this last.

“God, Felicity,” he moaned as he throbbed in her mouth.

There was a knock at the door that startled the both of them. He immediately leaned forward on the desk. Felicity stilled her movements only for a moment as the door swung open.

“Oliver,” it was Curtis followed by Rory.

“What are you two doing here?” he snapped a little more than intended, but it was hard to keep composure when Felicity was still sucking his dick.

“Uh we were looking for Felicity actually,” Rory said.

“Why didn’t you call her?” Oliver used his hand to lightly cover his mouth as he gulped back a moan.

Oh, he was going to get Felicity back for this later. She had half of him in her mouth and was humming against his length. The vibrations shot up his cock, making it even harder to not show anything.

“We did,” Curtis said, “But she didn’t answer. And then I remembered she said she would be with you this afternoon…”

“But we can call her again,” Rory cut in.

“Good,” he thought that was it and they would leave, but he was mistaken.

Rory whipped out his phone and called Felicity’s number. To Oliver’s dismay, her phone sat on top of his desk and began to both vibrate and ring.

“Why didn’t you just say she was here?” Curtis frowned.

“She’s not… she stepped out,” Oliver said.

Felicity gave a long and quiet suck to his cock. He had to cover up a moan with a cough.

“Are you okay?” Rory asked.

As he opened his mouth to speak, she reached up and gripped his balls. “Yes,” his voice raised a little higher.

“Okay…..” the younger boy looked more than a little concerned.

He swore that Felicity snorted, but he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure. Rory and Curtis looked at each other and then back to Oliver.

“We can come back later…. or hopefully Felicity will call us back,” Curtis said as they both backed out of the room.

As soon as the door closed he leaned his head back, “You are mean,” he groaned out the words.

She pulled all the way off of his cock, “If I was mean I would leave you like this,” she giggled again.

Felicity dove back in, sucking him inch by inch, letting him slide down her throat with ease. She swallowed, causing her throat to tight around him.

“Oh god,” he gripped onto the arm rests.

With a free hand, she gripped his balls again, massaging and tugging, stimulating him that much more. She looked at him with eyes full of lust. Egging him on to finish.

“Shit, Felicity,” he moaned.

His thighs trembled and his cock throbbed violently in her throat. Thick spurts of cum shot from his tip; she swallowed every drop.

He panted heavily, but kept his eyes on her. She slid off of him, licking her lips.

“I’m going to get you back,” he breathed out.

She smirked and helped adjust his clothing for him, “I’m counting on it.”

He shook his head.

She climbed up into his lap and straddled him, “It’s too bad your meeting starts soon,” she toyed with his tie, “Or you could return the favor right now.”

“I can push the meeting.”

Her hands gripped his tie. She in closer and pulled him in for a kiss. He could taste the saltiness of his cum on her lips.

“Mmm,” he kissed and sucked her bottom lip.

She pulled back, “You could, but I think that’s a bad idea.”

“You do?”

“Mhmmm, sorry to disappoint Mayor Queen,” she smirked that evil little smirk as she got off of his lap.

He narrowed his eyes at her, playfully of course.

“See you at home,” she picked up her phone and her purse.

He watched her walked out of his office. There wasn’t even a moment of silence. He heard a gasp out in the hallway.

“Ewww I knew it,” Curtis exclaimed.

“What are you doing out here!”

“Curtis bet me that you were in there,” Rory said.

Oliver couldn’t help feeling embarrassed, but he also thought it was extremely funny that Felicity was the one dealing with it at the moment.

Totally worth it. And then some.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know what y'all think!


End file.
